Melhor Amiga
by IceBlueQuill
Summary: Prata no Mini-Challenge Especial - Dia dos Namorados do fórum 6v. Alice McFlitz estava cansada de ser apenas a melhor amiga. Frank Longbottom também.


_Agradecimentos: A Giu, pelo apoio e pela betagem mais rápida do oeste. Do leste também. E eu tenho impressão que do norte e do sul. =) Giu, obrigada por tudo._

**N/A: Oi!**

**Essa fanfic foi escrita para a minha amiga Lady Anna Black, que vem me pedindo uma Frank/Alice por... mmmm... Um ano?**

**Annie, depois você me diz se valeu a pena a espera, girlie ;)**

**Disclaimer no perfil. Capa no perfil. Espero que gostem e comentem! A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim!**

_**Ice**_

* * *

**Melhor Amiga**

**_Por _**_Ice Blue Quill_

* * *

Alice McFlitz era uma boa garota.

Era concentrada. Razoavelmente inteligente. Simpática. Leal aos amigos. Do tipo que você leva para conhecer os seus pais, de verdade.

_Então_ _por que raios Frank Longbottom não parecia saber que ela existia?_

O que ele estava esperando? Ela aparecer vestindo uma melancia e dançando macarena?

Tudo bem, talvez ela não tivesse o charme de Mary. Ou a vivacidade de Marlene. Ou a elegância de Lily.

Mas, bem, ela não era de se jogar fora! Ela sabia disso, céus, então por que é que ela era...

_A melhor amiga_.

Frank achava que ela era ótima para ouvir os problemas dele. Ótima para ajudar a resolvê-los também. Ela era a pessoa que ele chamava quando queria conversar, jogar papo fora... ou quando queria uma partida de Explosive Snap.

Mas para o fim de semana de Hogsmeade?

Nunca, obviamente. E esse era o terceiro ano que ela estava carregando esse segredo – ela já devia estar até ficando curva, tamanho o peso – e ela sinceramente não aguentava mais.

Na próxima vez que ela visse o Frank, Alice ia dizer umas verdades na cara dele. Isso mesmo, Alice, a boa garota, ia gritar com Frank Longbottom, o cego.

E ele finalmente ia parar de vê-la apenas como a melhor amiga.

-Ali! – Alice congelou ao ouvir aquela voz. Como se ela o tivesse conjurado, lá estava Frank Longbottom, recém saído do Salão Comunal...

_Que me importa recém saído do Salão Comunal, recém saído __**do banho!**_

-_Oi_ Ali. – Frank sorriu, se aproximando e lhe dando um abraço – Exatamente quem eu estava procurando!

-Erh, oi Frank. – Peraí... e ela não tinha alguma coisa para dizer ao Frank? Foco, foco, Ali... O que é que você tinha para dizer a ele? Mas ele cheirava tão bem... Parecia... _hortelã._

-Então, Ali. Lembra do que eu te pedi semana passada? Sobre a garota que eu gosto? – as bochechas de Frank assumiram uma coloração avermelhada, e ele descobriu de súbito um encantamento por seus pés.

-Ah, sim. – Oh, e como ela se lembrava.

-Então, eu segui o seu conselho, sabe. E, veja só, eu tenho um encontro agora! Se tudo der certo, eu te devo uma!

Curvando os lábios em um sorriso forçado, Alice se perguntou se ele não ouviria o seu coração se quebrando. Respirando fundo, e desejando que ela parasse com essa mania de ajudar os outros – ser boazinha _realmente_ não estava funcionando para ela. - Alice murmurou um azedo 'boa sorte', se surpreendendo quando a frase não a fez sufocar.

Ah, não. Boazinha ela já era, agora _altruísta_ também já era demais! É uma boa qualidade para a lápide dela.

_Alice McFlitz. Boa filha, boa amiga, altruísta e leal. Ah, sim, e sozinha. Absolutamente sozinha._

Chegando ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, Alice viu alguns casais saindo. Sorrindo e acenando para quem ela conhecia, entrou no Salão Comunal.

Completamente deserto.

Claro, dia dos namorados. Quem ia estar no Salão Comunal também?

Ah, sim. _Ela_.

Alice se encaminhou para a sua poltrona predileta e se largou em cima dela, apenas para levantar imediatamente de novo, como se tivesse sido eletrocutada.

-Mas o que raios?

Um cartão jazia solitário em cima da poltrona... Alguém deve ter esquecido ele aqui na pressa de sair para se agarrar ou qualquer coisa.

Virando o cartão em busca do destinatário, Alice se espantou ao ver 'Alice McFlitz' na capa.

Abrindo o cartão, pequenos fogos de artifício saíram dele – o que a fez gritar quando um caiu em seu cabelo – e as palavras se formaram em todas as cores.

_Alice McFlitz._

_Você é a pessoa mais cega do mundo._

_Se você quer saber por quê, me encontre nos Jardins em meia hora._

_A.S._

Peraí, que tipo de admirador secreto sai por aí ofendendo o admirado?

Claro, _tinha_ que ser o dela. Porque Alice tem sorte assim, desse tipo.

Só ainda, vejam bem _ainda_, não tinha aparecido um coelho gritando que estava atrasado.

Enfiando o cartão no bolso, Alice cogitou por dez minutos não aparecer no encontro. Como por fim a sua curiosidade venceu o seu ultraje, ela estava correndo insanamente pelos corredores como resultado.

Onze minutos depois, Alice estava nos Jardins, andando sem direção. Alguns minutos depois, percebeu que seus pés a estavam levando para seu lugar predileto nos Jardins, que era debaixo do Grande Carvalho perto ao lago.

Deixou-se ir, finalmente se largando em frente à árvore. Mal se sentou, deu um pulo.

Outro cartão?

Alice desgrudou o selo de trás, o que fez o cartão explodir e tornar-se um buquê de flores. No céu, estava escrito.

_São as margaridas que você tanto diz amar, Ali._

_Nem todas do mundo podem se igualar ao que eu sinto por você._

_Se você quiser saber por que eu não estou aqui, me encontre nas cozinhas. _

_Você sabe como chegar lá._

_A.S._

Ah, tá. Agora aquele cara tava se saindo extremamente fofo.

Se levantando e disposta a agradecer pelas flores – seria mal-educado não agradecer, certo? Elas eram tão lindas... – Alice seguiu rumo às cozinhas.

Os elfos pareciam extremamente felizes em vê-la. Em dez minutos, Alice estava sentada e tinha mais comida em frente a ela do que você vê em um buffet 'tudo que você pode comer'.

- Ah, senhorita Alice, o senhor... bem, o senhor disse que Gawp tinha que dar isso para a senhorita.

Alice respirou fundo quando reconheceu o cartão.

- E lá vamos nós de novo - ela resmungou procedendo a descolar o selo do cartão.

_Ali,_

_Peça ao Gawp para lhe entregar a mousse de chocolate, e duas colheres... e venha me encontrar no salão comunal._

_Vou esperar a noite toda se for preciso._

_Frank._

_Ps: Se você realmente está surpresa, Ali, eu vou reiterar o meu comentário do primeiro cartão: você é a pessoa mais cega do mundo._

Alice tinha parado de ler em 'Frank'. Por algum motivo, o fato de que Frank gostava dela não entrava em sua cabeça. Era mesmo? De verdade?

Mas só havia um jeito de saber...

Com o coração na boca, um buquê de margaridas debaixo de um braço e uma vasilha com mousse no outro, Alice saiu correndo em direção ao Salão Comunal. Ela corria como se a vida inteira dela dependesse disso.

Ela corria como uma garota apaixonada.

Ela chegou ao sétimo andar gritando a senha do Salão Comunal da Gryffindor para quem quisesse ouvir, e só parou quando viu que a sala estava vazia...

Ah não! Que tipo de brincadeira era essa? Isso não se faz! Mas ela ia matar os marauders se isso fosse obra deles...

Se não fosse pelos sons do tênis indo de encontro ao chão de pedra, Alice nunca teria se virado para trás.

Ela nunca teria visto Frank Longbottom olhando para ela.

-Hum, oi, Frank. – Alice podia sentir as bochechas avermelharem.

Quem ela era agora? A boa menina, orgulho dos pais? A melhor amiga? A conselheira?

-_Ali._ – Foi tudo o que ele disse. Era tudo o que era necessário, de verdade.

Porque foi naquele momento que Alice entendeu que, de agora em diante, ela seria algo mais.

Ela ainda seria Alice. Ela seria a boa menina, a melhor amiga, a conselheira. Mas a partir daquele momento, ela também seria Ali.

_A namorada de Frank Longbottom._

**Observações Finais: Gawp significa 'olhar maravilhado, olhar com estupidez'. É mais usado no inglês britânico, pelo menos de acordo com o meu dicionário.**


End file.
